PMR! Pelaku Malpraktek Remaja
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Mereka adalah anggota PMR. Namun dalam hati mereka, PMR bukanlah Palang Merah Remaja, melainkan adalah ajang malpraktek! Belum update chap 3. Hanya mengedit beberapa bagian yang tidak penting. WARNING: ketidak-masuk-akalan. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**PMR (Pelaku Malpraktek Remaja)**

Summary : Kisah sekumpulan anak-anak sekolahan yang mengikuti klub PMR, dan kelakuan konyol mereka sehari-harinya.

Inspirasi : Biasa, anak kumat

Yuuki : Konnichiwa~ Ini akun pergabungan gitu!

Zaito : Pergabungan antara **Asakuro Yuuki** dan **Asakuro Zaito**!

Yuuki : Belum mulai cerita neh! Baru perkenalan tokoh atau mungkin prolog! Entah, saya juga tidak tahu.

Zaito : Ide yang muncul tiba-tiba, entah darimana

Rin : Dasar gadungan!

Rui : Awas kalau di sini jadi OOC!

Yuuki & Zaito : Lha? Kan itu misi utama kami, hehe. Rin sebagai Yuuki dan Rui sebagai Rie-chan alias Zaito-kurozaki

Rin & Rui : Nggak sudi! *ngehajar author*

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**PMR (Palang Merah Ra Cetho) © Yuu-Zai Baka**

**PMR © PMI**

WARNING :

tidak bermaksud membuat junk fic

* * *

><p>Sebelum masuk ke cerita, ayo perkenalkan tokoh-tokoh yang akan kami bunuh karakternya, maksud kami yang akan berperan di sini. Kisah ini di ambil dari khayalan kami tentang PMR sesat yang Yuuki ikuti.<p>

O ya, maaf kalo chara item nya kami ganti atau saya tambahin m(_ _)m

**Kagamine Rin**

Warna Rambut : Honey Blond

Warna Mata : Biru Sapphire / Azure

Chara item : Cutter, roadroller.

Gadis imut #plak! yang jadi tokoh paling bodoh, eh maksudku yang paling koplak di cerita ini. Kadang suka lemot dan butuh waktu buat loading a.k.a mencerna kata-kata orang. Ada sedikit sifatnya Yui Hirasawa di K-ON! yaitu suka ngasih julukan yang aneh. Sahabat baiknya Rie-chan a.k.a Rui Kagene.

**Rui Kagene**

Warna Rambut : Hitam

Warna Mata : Kuning

Chara item : Sepatu, Mie kari.

Gadis anggun tapi gokil ini sahabat baik Rin sejak SD. Tokoh yang suka nggeplak orang pake sepatu. Orangnya hebat, bisa menghibur orang lain dan membuat orang itu tersenyum, sesedih apapun keadaannya. Selalu bisa menemani disaat sedih dan senang. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada! XDD

Selalu punya ide-ide gila yang memancing kami untuk membuat fic abal ini.

**Furukawa Miki**

Warna Rambut : Magenta.

Warna Mata : Merah Ruby

Chara Item : Gunting, Cherry

Gadis yang selalu bersikap dewasa meski diejek-ejek. Humoris, tabah. Orang yang dikagumi Rin karena ketegarannya. Orangnya nggak bisa marah (?). Selalu pasrah diseret ke mana-mana. Masih tergolong waras dibanding yang lain.

**Megurine Luka**

Warna Rambut : Pink

Warna Mata : Biru

Chara Item : Laptop, Tuna.

Gadis yang kelihatannya kalem namun di dalemnya, gokil luar biasa. Sangat kreatif hingga bisa memainkan laptop dengan kakinya. Bahkan meskipun laptopnya berada di bawah meja sekalipun. Dipanggil Onee-chan oleh Rin, entah maksudnya MeguriNe-chan atau kakak perempuan (Onee-chan). Kalo bad mood mengerikan.

Bisa licik.

**Akita Neru**

Warna Rambut : Gold Yellow

Warna mata : Oranye

Chara Item : Milkshake cokelat, Handphone.

Gadis cerewet yang berperan sebagai Wakil klub PMR. Suka menggeret-geret Miki tanpa sebab, galaufull person (?). Suka ngacangin Luka begitu saja. Kalo bad mood amat sangat menyebalkan. Orang yang selalu bicara namun tak mau mendengarkan. Namun kadang, enak diajak curhat bareng. Sering mengingatkan bahwa kami harus menjadi PMR yang baik.

**Hatsune Miku**

Warna Rambut : Aqua / Teal / Tosca

Warna Mata : Hijau

Chara Item : Earphone, Leeks.

Gadis pemalu yang pantang menyerah untuk menggapai tekadnya. Menyukai seseorang meskipun orang itu Yaoi dan menyukai cowok lain. Memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Rui dan Rin sehingga akrab. Gampang blushing dan polos. Bukan anggota PMR.

**Kagamine Len**

Warna Rambut : Honey Blond

Warna Mata : Biru Sapphire / Azure

Chara item : Rubik, marshmallow.

Cowok gokil sahabat satu-satunya Rin di kelas. Bisa akrab berkat nama marga yang sama (?). Selalu dipanggil Ren oleh Rin entah dari mana Rin nemu tuh nama, nemu di pinggir jalan ato di kolong jembatan. Gokil, suka nggodain Rin, suka njailin Rin, suka mbo'ongin Rin. Dan begonya Rin percaya gitu aja. Cowok yang cuma deket sama Rin tanpa deket sama temen-temennya yang lain. Jadi korban malprakteknya anggota PMR.

**Yowane Haku**

Warna Rambut : Silver

Warna Mata : Merah darah

Chara Item : Kamera, Botol Sake.

Anak rajin dan sangat ceroboh. Namun, terkadang kecerobohannya menyebabkan masalah besar. Seperti gosip antara Rin dan Len. Suka iseng ngefoto orang-orang padahal udah dibilangin kalo Rin sama Rui benci yang namanya kamera.

**Kaito Shion**

Warna Rambut : Biru

Warna mata : Biru muda

Chara Item : Es Krim, tongkat kayu.

Ketua PMR yang nggak mbejaji. Kerjanya hanyalah memutar-mutar tongkat kayu di tangannya. Semua tugas diserahkan pada Rin & Neru.

**Kuraito Kagane**

Warna Rambut : Hitam

Warna Mata : Hitam

Chara Item : Bola basket

Kembaran dari Rei. Aslinya sangar tapi di sini jadi korban malprakteknya anggota PMR. Kalo marah kadang mengerikan.

**Rei Kagane**

Warna Rambut : Hitam

Warna Mata : Kuning

Chara Item :IPad

Kembaran Kuraito. Jadi korban melprakteknya anggota PMR. Entah kenapa sorot matanya mengerikan.

Summary cerita : Rin, Miki, Luka, dan Neru adalah anggota PMR. Rui sahabat Rin sejak SD, memilih jalur akselerasi sehingga lulus duluan nanti, suka menyamar menjadi anggota PMR **gadungan**. Miku Hatsune, Gadis pemalu yang mendukung mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yuuki :Gimana? Aneh kan? Ide ini Cuma buat ngisi waktu gitu.

Zaito : Chapter satu, Kuraito, Rei, dan Len akan jadi korban.

Yuuki: hahahah, tiap mikirin siapa modelnya, aku rasanya pengen ngakak

Zaito : Udah kita panik waktu mergokin mereka ngeliatin kita yang lagi bikin bagian si kembar disiksa.

Yuuki : Habis mereka bisa baca pikiran dengan ngeliat orang itu.

Zaito : Oke, Review pleaseee!

Yuuki : Ya, Review dan buka blog saya yang sudah ganti alamat! Jadi . Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**PMR (Pelaku Malpraktek Remaja)**

Summary : Kisah sekumpulan anak-anak sekolahan yang mengikuti klub PMR, dan kelakuan konyol mereka sehari-harinya.

Inspirasi : Biasa, anak kumat

* * *

><p>Yuuki : Chapter 1, coming!<p>

Zaito : Pergabungan antara **Asakuro Yuuki** dan **Asakuro Zaito **masih berlanjut!

Yuuki : Ayo, kita akan jadi anggota Palang Merah Malpraltek sekarang!

Zaito : Ide yang dirumuskan ketika sedang galau!

Rin : Asal aku nggak jadi korban nggak papa!

Rui : Saya juga!

Yuuki : tenang-tenang, kalian jadi pelakunya kok!

Rin : Lalu korbannya? Model dari dunia nyatanya siapa?

Yuuki : RHS, himitsu gitu lho~

Rin & Rui : nah, gitu, kan bakal seru, kita yang baca disclaimmernya ya!

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**PMR (Palang Merah Ra Cetho) © Yuu-Zai Baka**

**PMR © PMI**

* * *

><p>WARNING :<p>

Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 01 : Upacara dan Malpraktek part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika kalian mendengar PMR? Mitela, tandu, obat-obatan, UKS, atau bahkan rumah sakit? Tapi bagi Yuuki dan Zaito PMR tetaplah ajang malpraktek bagi kami!<p>

TENTUNYA SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!

* * *

><p>Pagi itu diadakan upacara. Seharusnya upacara diadakan kemarin Senin, tapi karena sang kepsek Hiyama Kiyoteru kena sakit gondok-yang mungkin gara-gara kena santet (biasa banyak musuhnya...) jadi nggak bisa membacakan pidato yang super-duper panjang itu, ya jadi sekarang, hari kiamat, maksud kami, hari Rabu.<p>

Para anggota PMR sudah berkumpul di depan UKS yang terletak di depan laboratorium kimia yang setengah jadi, atau lebih baik disebut tidak dilanjutkan pembangunannya. Entah karena kere, males, atau memang niatnya emang dijadikan kamar mayat sama anggota Palang Merah Malpraktek ini.

Itulah dia, Rin, gadis berambut blonde dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya, yang selalu mengerjakan tugas sang ketua dan wakil. Mungkin dia adalah sekretaris? Bukan, dia hanyalah babu gratisan di PMR ini. Ditemani anggota lainnya, Luka, Neru si wakil ketua, Haku, dan Miki. Serta penumpang gelap bernama Rui Kagene yang ogah-ogahan ikut upacara gara-gara takut kupingnya congek mendengarkan bualan sang kepsek.

Ah, OOT.

"Hari ini siapa aja yang piket jaga, sih?" Tanya Neru.

"Entahlah! Aku sudah capek-capek membuat jadwal piket tapi tidak pernah ditaati!" Omel Rin.

Ya, setiap upacara, anggota PMR ditugaskan berdiri (masa' tidur..) di tengah untuk pemotretan, eh maksudnya tepi lapangan upacara untuk mengangkut siswa yang sakit ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, yang di sini diartikan sebagai UKS. Tapi, biasanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang menetap di UKS untuk membunuh, eh salah, melayani pasien-pasien itu. Ada juga sih yang bertandang ke UKS hanya untuk ngacir dari upacara...

Hari ini keenam anggota PMR yang bisa dibilang senior karena sudah kelas 2, kelas 3kan dipaksa keluar sama guru-guru mapel. Ya keenam orang itu, Neru, Haku, Miki, Rin, Rui, dan Luka. Eh, Rui masih dalam perjalanan!

"Nah, gimana kalau kita semua jaga UKS aja, kan asik bisa malpraktek!" Seru Luka dengan senyum liciknya. "Sambil menunggu kedatangan calon jenaz—, ehem, pasien aku bisa ambil laptop"

"Tapi..." Sahut Haku sambil memegang kenop pintu, "UKS masih dikunci"

Semua membeku. Rui dateng. Melihat kelima koloninya membeku diapun menutup kulkas yang dari semalam membuka. Rui pun berkata, "siapa sih nggak nutup kulkas...btw, ada apa nih?"

"UKS masih dikunci" jawab Haku yang masih kedinginan. Rui pun membeku. Rin melihat sekeliling, dan malah bertanya pada Luka,

"Luka? Mana kulkas yang belum ditutup?". Luka tak terjerumus dalam two-man comedynya Rin. Rui pun balik kesuhu normal seusai perkataan Rin itu.

Dalam pikiran Luka, _Wadaw! Kuncinya mana sih? Di gugurekasu aja po? Hmm...google it!...NGGAK ADA! Ke-search kunci UKS tetep aja nggak ketemu! Apa ya? Wikipedia aja po? Ato FFn? Apa cari fb-nya kunci UKS?_

Kurang waras... coba kita dengar suara hati Miki.

Dalam pikiran Miki, _UKS kekunci? Kok pada repot? Tanya Sensei aja bereskan? Ah, udahlah biarin aja nanti tahu sendiri..._

Waras...coba suara hati Neru.

Dalam pikiran Neru, _Ha-h...pulsanya habis lagi, kalo habis nggak bisa kupake, kalo nggak bisa kupake aku nggak bisa mejeng..._

...nggak nyambung...Rin deh!

Dalam pikiran Rin, _Gimana nih? Nanti pasti aku disuruh keliaran nyari kuncinya!_

Kedengarannya suara hati Rin masih normal, coba kita dengarkan suara hati Rui.

Dalam pikiran Rui, _Waduh, kalo UKS dikunci, berarti nggak bisa dibuka, kalo nggak bisa dibuka, berarti nggak bisa gabung sama Rin, kalau nggak bisa gabung sama Rin, berarti nggak bisa nyamar jadi anggota PMR, kalo nggak bisa nyamar, berarti harus ikut upacara, kalau ikut upacara, berarti kupingku bakal congek di lapangan, Kalau kup—_oke, cukup.

"Ah... Sou ka! Biasanya pasti disimpan Meiko-sensei, kan? Guru pemabuk dan KDRT, maksudku guru pengelola BK dan UKS, kan?" Kata Miki yang agak bosan melihat kelima temannya diam tak berasalan.

"Atau mungkin ada di ruangan terlarang bagi PMR!" Seru Rin riang, menunjuk sebuah pintu di samping ruangan UKS yang selalu tertutup rapat bagi semua orang, terutama PMR.

"Aku akan ambil!" Sahut Rin dengan nada sok berani-mengingat ruang tertutup itu biasanya berhantu, kan?-, namun Haku mencegah.

"Woi, JANGAN!" Serunya, "Apa kamu buta huruf! Ada peringatan di pintunya!"

Sontak semuanya mendekati pintu.

"_Terkutuklah mereka yang mengusik ketenangan peristirahatan Meiko-sensei. Pasti uang jajannya nggak bakal keluar sampai 5bulan"_

"Degh." Rin, Haku, Miki, Neru, Luka, dan Rui ber-degh-ria. Dan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar setelah itu adalah...

"Hii! Takuuuut!" seru Neru, Haku, Miki, dan Luka yang reaksinya masih normal.

"GYAAAAAAAA! Uang jajanku nggak keluar! Lalu saya pulang ke rumah naik apa?(ceritanya Rin tiap hari ngebis kalau pulang)" teriak Rin sambil memunculkan pose loli- maksudku pose sedih.

Lalu yang paling gaje...

"Oh, disini tempat istirahatnya Meiko-sensei ya?" kata Rui. Kata-katanya mengalihkan duni- ekh! Bukan maksud saya mengalihkan pembicaraan bertema horror menuju komedy lelucon yang gak jelas. Rin dan pengikutnya pun bergubrak ria dan secara kompak mengeluarkan suara "GUBRAK!".

Rin pun melanjutkan adegan sesuai skrip yang ada dan berkata,

"Eh? Kok kayak peringatan di piramid buat ngutuk penjarah makam fir'aun sih?"

"Bukan yang itu! Yang ini!"

_Selain Meiko-sensei dilarang masuk_

Semua menelan ludah. Tepat saat itu juga, Meiko-sensei yang cantik, coretseksicoret, dan (katanya) baru berumur 24 tahun itu datang dengan senyum mengembang bagaikan bulu domba garut.

"Ah, Sensei, bisa tolong bukakan UKS?"

"AH, UKS ya, kalau nggak salah, sensei taruh di sini..." Katanya, lalu bergerak memasukkan sebuah kunci ke lubang di pintu ruangan terlarang itu.

Dan di belakang Meiko-sensei, Rin, dengan mata berbinar-binar alay dan background bling-bling menungguinya.

"CKLEK."

Pintu perlahan terbuka,

Seperdelapan, ah belum keliatan ruangannya!

Sepertujuh, ayo buka lagi!

Seperenam, ayo, ada hawa yang menyenangkan!

Seperlim—...tunggu! aku nggak bisa hitung mundur kayak gini!(...baka...)

Pintu ruangan terbuka sepenuhnya. (backsound : sama dengan backsound malaikat yang turun dari langit). Dan... terbukalah sebuah ruangan yang selama ini penuh misteri.

Yang bisa semua lihat adalah ruangan yang berantakan, kotor, dan penuh botol sake, baik yang masih ada isinya maupun yang kosong. Ada juga poster Meiko-sensei yang sudah diedit dengan jampi-jampi sehingga terlihat cakep dan seksi (padahal sama aslinya beda jauuuuuuh!).

Semua cengo.

.

.

.

.

"SUGOI DESU NEE!" Seru Haku yang pecinta botol sake itu, menerobos masuk. "Ini adalah koleksi botol sake yang terlengkap sepanjang sejarah!"

Semua bersweatdrop ria.

"Hoi, hoi, bukannya kamu sendiri yang melarang kami masuk tadi?" Tanya Luka.

Hening, semua tambah sweatdrop.

"Ano, sensei, jadi kuncinya di mana?" Tanya Rin memperbaiki suasana.

"Sepertinya ada di laci..." Meiko-sensei menyeruak lalu menggeledah isi laci. Yang bukan benda yang dicari dilempar ke arah para anggota PMR.

Arsip BK, catatan fasilitas UKS, sprei kasur UKS, catatan pelanggaran siswa, bon utang di bar, bahkan sampai diarinya Meiko-sensei dilempar ke wajah Neru. Otomatis wajah Neru membiru dan penuh luka, anehnya tak satupun dari petugas PMR itu berinisiatif untuk merawatnya... Lalu Luka, dengan senyum fantastik yang anggun namun keji ini merenggut diari itu dan menaruhnya di saku yang ada di balik rompi petugas PMR yang dikenakannya. Biasa diakan licik, sampai-sampai menginjak wajah Gaku di ggrks...

Setengah jam sudah berlalu namun sang kunci belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Para anggota PMR sudah lesu menunggui di depan ruangan 'terlarang'. Ada yang mengeluarkan air mata karena kebanyakan menguap, example: Rui. Ada yang tidur dan mengeluarkan suara ngorok, example: Luka, Neru, Miki. Ada yang terpesona sama botol sake(kalian pasti tahu itu siapa...). Dan yang mengeluarkan ingus karena bersin-bersinpun ada! OOT.

.

"Ah! Ini dia! Ternyata bukan di laci!" Seru Meiko-sensei tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga, terpancar sinar kelegaan dari mata para anggota. Namun sinar mata itu surut dan berubah menjadi sweatdrop.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kuncinya...

Masuk ke dalam botol sake.

Meiko-sensei menyeringai, lalu memberikana botol itu kepada Miki,

"Nah, sensei ke lapangan upacara~!" Katanya, lalu melenggang coretseksicoret ke arah lapangan upacara.

Sementara itu, di depan ruangan 'terlarang'...

"Gimana cara ngambilnya, neh?" Ujar Neru, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedang satunya lagi menggaruk pantatnya, pantas menjadi pajangan di bonbin.

"Kagak tau juga, ini gimana cara masuknya?" Tanya Miki heran, membolak-balik botol itu.

"Pake jampi-jampi kali" Sahut Rui ngasal, satu jitakan Luka mendarat di kepalanya.

Semua berpikir. Walaupun mereka tahu kalaupun mereka berpikir, tetep aja nggak bakal bisa waras...

Rui dan Rin pun berjalan kearah kamera dan ngomong sendiri. Luka sweatdrop dan hampir memukul mereka berdua agar kembali berpikir. Hakupun menghentikan Luka yang hampir menggorok kepala mereka berdua.

"Luka! Hentikan kalau mereka mati cerita ini nggak lanjut!" seru Haku pada Luka.

"Berikan alasan lain!" Luka langsung membalas kalimat Haku barusan.

"...Uh..., mungkin mereka lagi waras jadi dapat ide..., biarkan aja..." jawab Haku takut-taut melihat wajah asli Luka yang terkenal sadis. Luka pun mengangguk kecil dan memasukkan golok supernya kedalam kantong kecil dibajunya. Haku agak penasaran, karena...

SEINGATNYA DI BAJUNYA LUKA NGGAK ADA KANTONG!

Udah Ah OOT, lanjuuut~!

.

Kembali ke Rui dan Rin yang narsis dan gila di depan kamera.

"Apa yang kita butuhkan untuk memasukkan kunci yang banyak itu ke dalam sebuah botol sake berdiameter 2 senti itu?"

Kita katakan Ransel!

Ransel!

Sekali lagi!

Ransel!

Ayo lagi!

Ran—oke, udah dulu, readers udah pada mbawa golok tuh.

Serius,

Jadi pertama-tama kita harus mengukur keliling dari lubang botol sake, lalu dikali du—Oke-oke, jangan bacok, nanti cerita ini nggantung lagi.

Di tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba ada yang berkata,

"Eh? Ini bukannya produk sake yang dijual terakhir tigapuluh tahun yang lalu?" Ujar Haku, menunjuk botol itu.

"Nggak mungkinlah, Meiko-sensei, secara masih muda dan coretseksicoret, 24 tahun gitu" Kata Luka menimpali.

"Ta—tapi, benar! Lihat tanggal kadaluwarsa (?) nya, neh!" Seru Miki, lalu semua langsung mendekatinya.

_19 Oktober 1970_

"Sebenarnya Meiko-sensei itu umur berapa, sih?" Heran Neru, yang lain speechless.

"Lalu gimana cara ngeluarin kuncinya?" Tanya Rui yang mengeluarkan alur pembicaraan balik ke masalah inti.

Semua kembali berpikir.

"Kita bakar aja botolnya, aku bawa korek!" Ujar Miki.

"Ya nggak bisalah!" Bantah Neru.

"Aku ambil laptop dan kita benturkan ke botol ini!" Seru Luka.

"KAMU MAU LAPTOPMU HANCUR, HAH?" Teriak Neru lagi.

Kenapa yang saling coretmemujicoret membantah hanya tiga orang? Karena Rui dan Rin, ada di sana...

"Kalo kunci itu bisa dimasukin, kira-kira kita bisa masukin jeruk bulet-bulet ke dalem botol nggak ya?" Tanya Rin dengan tampang innocent.

"Entah, tapi kalo bisa, aku juga bakal masukin otakku ke botol, biar nggak gampang error"

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Haku menghela napas melihat teman-temannya yang harusnya cerdas terlihat begitu idiot. Lalu dia merenggut botol sake dari tangan Miki, lalu membenturkannya ke pojok dinding tempat tumpukan batu bata berada.

PRAANG!

Pecah deh!

"Haku! Kau apakan botol itu? Nanti kita diamuk Meiko-sensei!" Jerit Miki panik.

"Hei, Miki, kau tidak lihat? Dia membuat puzzle dari botol itu, ayo main!" Seru Luka, lalu kerah baju Luka langsung ditarik Neru dari belakang.

"Hentikan, bodoh."

Haku dengan bangga memamerkan seikat kunci dengan gaya seperti al***a Soeband**o di iklan shampoo Re*o*ce. Efek sibak rambut gitu loh!

Rui langsung menyambar kunci itu.

"Ayo Rin, kita buka!" Serunya dengan tampang (sok) cool-nya, padahal dalem hati, _'puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Pencipta Maha Esa Maha Pemberi dan Maha Penyayang, kupingku yang bagai telur di ujung tanduk kucing selamat dari setan congek yang terpuji!'_

"Ato kita cek..."

Kunci kantor BK...

Kunci Ruang terlarang... (Lho? Gimana bisa kebuka kalo kuncinya ada dalem botol sake?)

Kunci kantor Meiko-sensei...

Kunci diari Meiko-sensei? Mata Luka langsung kirakira, bling bling gara-gara dikasih gliter, lalu dia merampas kunci itu kasar hingga terlepas dari ikatan.

Kunci rumahnya Meiko-sensei, Lho? Udah lama ilang, terus Meiko buka rumah pake apa?

Luka menyeringai dan memutar kunci itu.

'trek' 1 putaran.

'trek' 2 putaran

'trek' 3 putaran

'trek' 4 putaran

'trek' 5 putaran

Rui terus saja memperhatikan Luka. Dengan tampang malesnya, dia berkata, "Luka... ngapain lu puter-puter tuh kunci di udara kayak gitu... mana ditambah-tambahin bunyi'trek' yang menyesatkan lagi...=_=". Dengan innocent face Luka pun menatap Rui dan memberi suara

"Eh?".

Diapun mulai serius dan membuka diari yang dia coretmintacoret curi dari Meiko-sensei, dikelilingi oleh Neru, Miki, dan Haku.

_13 Mei 2011_

_Aduh... Berat badanku tambah setengah kilo... Gimana nih? Tapi untung umurku yang sebenernya belum ketahuan.. Kan malu kalo mereka tahu bahwa umurku udah diatas kepala empat..._

_O ya, makin hari aku makin coret-seksi-coret aja nih... Seneng deh~! *gaya banci*_

BUK!

Buku langsung ditutup oleh Luka. Bukan dengan wajah memerah atau apalah, tapi dengan wajah pucat pasi bak porselen habis melihat setan.

Sementara itu, Rin masih memilah-milah kunci, memilih mana yang mau diloak dan yang mana yang mau dimak—maksudnya mana kunci UKS ding. Sementara Rui tak peduli soal kunci dan soal diari, dia hanya peduli tentang penyamarannya menjadi petugas PMR meyakinkan atau belum, Rui bergaya narsis di depan kaca dengan jaket PMR yang dicolong dari ketua PMI sendiri, bapak J****f Ka***.

"Ini dia! Ini kunci UKS-UKS!" seru Rin girang seolah semua hasil ujiannya kemarin nggak ada yang remed.

Kunci kotak P3K di UKS cewek...

Kunci kotak P3K di UKS cowok...

Kunci brankas rahasia Meiko-sensei di UKS...

Kunci UKS cewek...

Kunci UKS cowok...

Kunci UKS orang Yaoi?

He? Orang yaoi?

"Yaoi? WTH? What the Heaven? Ayo lihat!" Seru Rui yang tadinya narsis di depan kaca, sekarang darah fujoshinya kambuh, sambil menarik Rin ke arah pintu yang dimaksud (toh pada kenyataannya nggak ada UKS kayak gitu, kalo ada pasti rame banget*bletak!*...maaf.).

Lalu membuka pintunya dengan paksa, diikuti Neru, Miki, Haku, dan Luka yang masih pucat nasi, pucat pasi mah udah biasa bagi mereka...

BRAK!

Rui menendang pintu UKS dengan gaya drama-drama penculikan alay yang tokoh utama yang diculik sedang diikat tangan dan kakinya sehingga cuma bisa menggeliat-menggeliat seperti ulat bulu mau dipanggang. Namun yang dilihat adalah...

Kuraito dan Rei...

Mesra-mesraan...

Glek.

Blam!

Pintu ditutup lagi oleh Rui, wajahnya pucat bayam, bukan jadi putih tapi jadi hijau kayak orang overdosis daun bawang. Maklum, kemarin dia dicekoki daun bawang ama Miku.

"Ri—Rin! Me—Mereka **twincest**! **Yaoi** lagi!" Katanya, semua masih diam berkeringat dingin.

Neru memberanikan diri melangkah masuk UKS yaoi.

"WOI! KE LAPANGAN UPACARA SANA!" dan tendangan Neru membuat si kembar coretsiamcoret menyublim dari UKS.

Para anggota PMR sedang berpatroli di UKS, atau lebih tepat disebut duduk-duduk alias nongkrong di tepi kasur UKS abaikan-yuri-abaikan cewek.

Tiba-tiba, sosok kuning-kuning (kotoran burung? Duren? oke, abaikan) mendekat ke arah UKS.

"Permisi..." Oh, itu Kagamine Len, cowok salahbancisalah shota dari kelas Rin. Akrab dengan Rin.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Kata Rin pedas.

"Eh? Aku sakit..."

Para anggota PMR langsung menggiring Len ke arah UKS yaoi.

"Kamu sakit apa? Kena santet? Sakit jantung? Maag? Tumor otak? Kanker otak? Katarak? Diare? Patah tulang? Demam berdarah? Malaria? Demam? Pusing? Atau **mata berminyak**?" Tanya Rui bertubi-tubi. Len speechless karena vonis yang terakhir itu.

"e—eh... Aku pusing..."

Para anggota PMR ber'ooh'ria dengan gaya anak TK.

"Oh, pusing ya? Berarti minum ini aja!" Sahut Rin dengan tampang polos, lalu menyodorkan botol kecil berwarna kuning dan berlambang palang biru, serta bertuliskan **betadine**.

Len berubah pucat pisang, dia menyadari bahwa langkahnya salah untuk masuk ke UKS.

"Ekhem, kita ini PMR yang **'baik'** oi" Sahut Neru, memberikan penekanan pada kata baik dan mengatupkan jari telunjuk dan tengah dari masing-masing tangan dua kali untuk memberi tanda kutip di kata itu.

"Ini aja! Nih obat manjur dari keluarga besar Malpraktek sekolah." Ujar Rui dengan gaya iklan yang menyodorkan barang tepat didepan muka si penonton. Diapun memulai iklan dengan memakai iklan permen M*nzt!.

"Ini cicak!" Rui mengucapkannya dengan cicak yang masih menggelepar ditangan kirinya.

"ini salep rambut(wax)!" dengan sebotol wax ditangan kanannya.

"Daripada gigit dua-duanya mending gigit obat malpraktek!" diapun melempar cicak dan waxnya kebelakang(backsound: PRANG!-botol wax pecah- dan kelepek kelepek –cicaknya meninggal dan is dead-)

"gigit sedikit? Biarin! Kan langsung mati!" backsound:"Tinggal kubur!"

Len hanya sweatdrop melihat Rui mengulangi iklan permen M*nzt! itu. Apa lagi obat malpraktek yang dimaksud adalah Baygone, **obat nyamuk** yang diperuntukkan untuk nyamuk yang sedang diare, sakit paru-paru basah dan penyakit kronis nyamuk yang menjadi salah satu sebab utama terbunuhnya nyamuk didunia yaitu: anemia...

OOT...

"Eh? Bukan punya Rui juga? Berarti yang ini!" Kata Rin, merogoh sakunya, lalu menyodorkan botol seukuran botol sebelumnya, hanya saja berwarna hijau muda.

**Minyak kayu putih.**

Len tersenyum kecil.

"Arigato!" Lalu dia bernapas lega sambil mengoleskan minyak kayu putih itu di dahinya. Tapi Rin menjerit melihat apa yang dilakukan Len,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKAGAMINE LEN!"

"E—Eh? Ini... kenapa?" Len bicara dengan takut-takut seakan akan dijatuhi vonis mati oleh hakim.

"Ya **diminum** lah! MUBAZIR tahu! Buat apa ada minyak kayu putih kalo bukan buat diminum?"

Len diam, tapi dalam hati dia manggut-manggut, dia sedang berusaha memaklumi TK yang menampung Rin, kenapa meluluskan Rin dari jenjang TK. Pasti sekolah itu tak kuat menangani Rin yang makan balsem dan minum obat tetes mata dicampur alkohol 70% tiap hari. Yakin deh.

"Sssh! Ya sudah deh! Miki, Haku, beli es teh sana! Aku akan ambil laptop!" Seru Luka, "Dan kau, Kagamine baka, berbaringlah layaknya mayat di sana!"

"Loh? Es teh buat apa? Teh kan tinggal ambil di dapur sekolah, tuh di belakang UKS." Kata Miki.

"Ya bukan buat itu, tapi disini nggak ada kompresan, jadi pake es teh aja." Jawab Luka kalem.

Cengo, tapi Miki dan Haku menurut.

Begitu dua orang itu pergi, Neru mendekati Luka dan meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Luka.

"Apa aku demam?" Tanya Luka. Heran dengan Neru.

"Enggak"

"Lalu?"

"Cuma ngecek, kalo kamu nggak demam aja udah ngelantur apalagi kalo dem—" Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Neru.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini es tehnya!"

"Hmh, oke!" Kata Luka yang sudah sibuk memainkan laptop dengan kakinya.

Rin meletakkan kompresan es teh itu di dahi Len yang (terpaksa) merasa nyaman. Tapi karena Miki memesan dengan es batu yang banyak, sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba melanda dahi Len membuat Len tersentak hingga es teh yang dipegang Rin tumpah di baju Rin.

"HOII! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Serunya, "INI BAJU MAHAL BANGET SUMFEH!" teriak Rin, padahal kenyataannya tuh baju beli di pasar loakan, bahkan diskon 90 persen, itu aja masih ditawar lagi sama si Rin. Biasa orang kere' ya nasibnya gitu...

Len diam.

Rin merenggut selimut Len lalu mengelapkannya di bajunya hingga selimut itu ikut basah, lalu kembali menyelimuti Len dengan selimut itu. Kejam memang ya...

Len cuma bisa terbaring pasrah dan tidak berdaya ketika menjadi korban keculasan mereka.

"Ah ya, kamu mau teh hangat nggak?" Tawar Rui.

"I—iya deh..."

"Ayo Rin, kita ambil teh!"

Rin mengangguk lalu keluar UKS bersama Rui, berjalan melewati tikungan yang menuju ke arah dapur.

"Pak, minta teh 6 gelas!"

"Banyak pasien ya?" Tanya pak-pak dapur yang nggak lain adalah Nigaito.

"ah, nggak juga. Arigato!" ujar Rin lalu menerima baki berisi enam gelas teh hangat dan membawanya ke UKS.

UKS masih sama seperti tadi, hanya saja Len sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, terbelalak melihat Rin yang membawa baki.

"Buat apa teh sebanyak itu?"

"Buat kubagi-bagiin!" Seru Rin, lalu membaginya ke Rui, Luka, Neru, Miki, Haku, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo bersulang!" Ajak Rui.

KLANG!

Lalu mereka menenggak teh hangat mereka.

Rin yang selesai duluan menoleh ke arah Len.

"Lho? Kok kamu nggak minum?" Tanya Rin.

"Lihat tanganku!" Kata Len datar dengan aura-aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Tapi karena Rin nggak peka, yah... sia-sia deh.

"Minta sumbangan ya? Rui ada yang ngemis nih!" kata Rin meninggalkan Len dan berlari kearah Rui. Rui dan Rin pun berjalan kearah Len.

"Sori, gua kere', udahlah Len ngemis disini nggak guna..." seru Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Len. Rui pun ikut menepuk pundak Len dan berbicara dengan nada iklan BOS dimana anak kurang mampu dibantu oleh seorang yang -kelihatannya- kaya, yah gaya bicara sok gitu deh.

"Tenang, kalau besok kamu ultah kukasih Rp. 100,00 kok..." kata Rui. Rin hanya menutupi hidun- ehk salah! Mulutnya dan menahan tawa yang akan menyeruak. Len mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan berkata,

"Aku belum dapet!".

"Oke, kuambilin lagi deh!" Ujar Rin lalu terngesot-ngesot, maksudnya tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki Rin yang terburu-buru kembali ke UKS.

"Gomennasai lam—" Tanpa Rin sadari, kakinya terantuk kursi, dan...

Slow motion action.

Rin terjatuh... jatuh... jatuh...

Matanya terbelalak... terbelalak...

Tehnya terlempar... tumpah... pah... pah...

Di wajah Len.

Len memandang Rin dengan deathglare, tapi perlu saya ulangi, Rin itu nggak peka, jadi nggak nyadar.

"GO-MEN-NA-SA-I!" Seru Rin kaget, lalu segera menyambar kain pel **kotor** yang ada di pojok, lalu mengelapkannya ke wajah Len.

Semua anggota PMR ngakak.

Rui ngakak.

Yuuki si author gaje juga ngakak.

Apalagi Zaito, dia sampe ngguling-ngguling, eh, jatuh di tangga, eh ke selokan *dihajar Zaito*.

Oke kembali ke topik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pidato sang kepsek kita tercintrong dan famous sebagai pedofil itu, Hiyama Kiyoteru! (Backsound: jengjeng!)

Para anggota PMR diam sejenak. Rin masih mengelap pelan-pelan wajah Len dengan pel kotor itu. Sampai-sampai beberapa kotoran seperti sampah plastik, sampah rumah tangga, obat pel yang masih bersisa, sampai ta*i masuk dan menjilati wajah Len yang shota dan imut-imut.

"Ekhem, murid-murid saya tercintrong, terutama yang bertubuh seukuran guling, kan pas buat dipeluk-peluk, tolong dengarkan pidato yang ekhem, bijaksana, ekhem saya."

Merasa disindir, Rin mendengarkan sambil tetap mengelap wajah Len.

"Budak –budak(?)ku, belum lama ini, PMR kita meraih penghargaan besar, yaitu menang di kemah khusus PMR!"

Semua bertepuk tangan, kecuali anggota PMR.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun, akhirnya PMR bangkit! BANGKIT! BANGKIT DARI KUBURAN!-DUAK!-* dilempar batu bata *. Sepuluh tahun sudah mereka mati suri dan bermain film seperti beranak dalam kloset, hantu jeruk bali, pocong masuk UKS, suster berjalan, saya ngesot, ...!,"

.Di UKS.

"mang pernah main film gituan?" tanya Haku.

"pernah!" seru kelima anggota lain dengan kompak.

.kembali ke pidato Hiyama Kiyoteru yang gak menjaji.

" Dan kini bangkit dari dalam kuburan!" Kiyoteru-sensei mulai nangis-nangis lebe sambil nggigit-nggigit mikrofon. Pembina upacara yang harus berpidato sesudah Kiyoteru pun menelan ludah, ia berpikir,

"Nanti harus pidato pake mik bau kamper(?)itu?"

"PMR kita sekarang ini sungguh **mengesankan**" lanjut Kiyoteru lagi, menekankan pada kata terakhirnya, "Anggota-anggotanya sangat terampil merawat pasien"

Para anggota PMR di UKS menahan tawanya masing-masing. Rui berpikir, apa jadinya kalau kepsek melihat apa yang terjadi di UKS saat ini.

Kiyoteru-sensei melanjutkan,

"Bahkan, ketuanya pun, Kaito Shion, sangat bertanggung jawab!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kaito, si maniak es krim alias ketua gadungan lewat di depan UKS yaoi dengan melompat-lompat sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Persis **pocong**. Pantes banget kalau PMR dulu kerjaannya main film horor.

Dan parahnya, Kaito berteriak,

"Es Krim~~~!"

Rin yang mulai cengo mendengar pidato nggak mbejaji itu tanpa sadar memasukkan kain pel kotor itu ke dalam **mulut **Len. Otomatis semua sampah yang tadi saya sebutkan masuk kedalam kerongkongan Len dalam hitungan menit.

Semua langsung sweatdrop melihat Rin, lalu ngakak sejadi-jadinya tanpa mendengarkan bualan Kiyoteru-sensei.

Rin ikut ngakak namun membiarkan sebagian kain pel itu di dalam mulut Len. Len bersikeras mengeluarkannya, lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu.

Setelah itu, Len protes.

"WOI AKU INI PASIEN! PASIEN! EN!EN! EN! EN! EN!"

Hening. Semua berhenti ngakak. Bahkan kecoa bertengger di pita Rin, tapi Rin nggak njerit.

Baru setelah 3 menit, Rin menjerit.

"KE-CO-AAA!"

Mulai nyepam nih, oke abaikan yang diatas, kita pindah kameranya ke arah Luka.

"Oh, jadi kamu protes ya?" Tanya Luka tersenyum dengan manis dan liciknya.

"E?"

"Kalo mau protes, sana keluar!" Sambung Rui, lalu menendang Len keluar.

"Woi!" Len hendak menghambur masuk, namun dicegah Miki. "Aku ini pasien! Kalian tau apa itu pasien nggak sih?"

"Setahuku, pasien itu adalah sebuah kata yang terdiri dari enam huruf, berawalan dengan huruf 'p' dan berakhir dengan huruf 'n', itu saja!" Rui lalu menggenggam kerah belakang Len, lalu menyeretnya paksa ke lapangan upacara. Bertepatan dengan itu, Hiyama-sensei melanjutkan pidatonya,

"Bahkan, pasien-pasien pun merasa nyaman di UKS!"

BRAK!

Pintu gerbang menuju lapangan depan, alias pembatas lapangan upacara dan ruang UKS, didobrak Rui.

Semua hening,

Kiyoteru-sensei diam

Guru diam

Meiko-sensei diam

Anak kelas 7 diam

Anak kelas 8 diam

Anak kelas 9 diam

Beberapa orang muntah-muntah

Yuuki sama Zaito yang lagi narsis ria di tengah lapangan upacara ikutan diem.

"JANGAN KE UKS LAGI KALO NGGAK BETAH, BAKAGAMINE!" Teriak Rui, lalu menendang Len mental ke lapangan upacara. Akhirnya Len pun terlantar di pinggir lapangan upacara. Seiring Rui pergi balik ke UKS, dendam Len pada hari terkutuk ini makin besar.

Kiyoteru pun berkata,

"Mari kita lupakan apa yang barusan kita lihat!". Otomatis semua murid mengangguk dengan sweatdrop dikepala mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

Chapter 1 dibagi jadi 2 aja ya!

Karena wordnya sampai sekitar 6800san, jadi kalau nggak dibagi...kebayang kan?

Besok masih membahas soal UpacaraXDD ditunggu ya!

Nah, Akhir kata ...

REVIEW PLEASE!

I'll wait for your review.


End file.
